


Skype fuck

by mayalovesblack



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Skype, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayalovesblack/pseuds/mayalovesblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype fuck

Bill met this dude on omegle the other day. He thinks his name was Georg. He promised to call him when he was horny. Today, he was horny.  
The light from his iPad shone on his face, as he typed in his pass code. He tapped on the blue blur that looked like skype. He wiped his eyes, and found out that he guessed right. The Georg dude was online. He messaged him.  
" Horny?", in a few seconds, the dude replied.  
"Very"  
"Skype fuck?"  
"Please"  
Bill found himself stripped down to his boxers, and found Georg stripped down to his boxers.He licked his lips from excitement. Georg loved that, a little bit more hen he'd expected. Bill did it again. Georg moaned. Bill smirked. It looked like Georg had an oral fetish.  
"Wait", Bill reached his had under the bed, pulling out a dildo. It was a blue one ,about 8 inches. He went on camera, focused on lightly kissing the tip, and looked back. Georg was naked, touching himself. Bill put it in his mouth a little farther, his lips wrapped around the plastic object. Georg bit his lip, trying not to moan. Bill started making weird noises with his mouth, not caring, and started to bob his head up and down, and Georg started panting. Georg looked like he was close already. Bill wanted to surprise him. After he bobbed his head a few more times, he put the whole thing upon his mouth. Georg squealed, spurting his seed on his chest. Bill unexpectedly went right after Georg, spilling himself in his boxers, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. After his orgasm ended, he collapsed on his bed, ending his call.

The next day  
"WHY THE FUCK AM I ON A PORN SITE?"


End file.
